


There's A Place I Know That's Tucked Away

by Momma_Sun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Gen, One Year Later, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get sent down to Camp Campbell for their next Summer, despite their complaining. Guess Mr. and Mrs. Pines don't want Mabel bringing back another pig?David is more than happy to welcome the newcomers! Even if Waddles tried to eat his jacket.*Rated Teen for swearing*Will update tags as story progresses





	There's A Place I Know That's Tucked Away

     _CAW_

Black feathers spiraled from a small body as it leaped from a flimsy branch, flying up into the blackened midnight sky, the stars dancing as the clouds shielded the earth from the moon's white light.

A twig crunched underneath a boot as it walked through a forest full of pine trees, a faint light illuminating through the leaves.

"David? Dammit. Where did you go this time." A female voice spoke, annoyance dripping off her voice as she made her way through the closely knit foliage. She swore under her breath, pausing when she heard footsteps.

"David?"

The red hair gave way to who now stood in front of her. "David! There you are, Jesus Christ, I've been looking for you everywhere!" The ginger giggled, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh Gwen, you worry too much. I was just grabbing this little rascal!" In his arms was the biggest trouble maker this camp had ever seen.

"Max?! What are you doing out here?!" She shouldn't be surprised, but she couldn't help but be concerned for him. For as much trouble as he cause, she thought of him like her son. A really misbehaved, chaos making, son.

"Trying to fucking escape this hell hole, what else?" David threw Max a frown, "Now Max, what did we say about your potty mouth, young man?" The black haired boy loudly groaned.

"Eat my ass, old man." The red head gasped, "Max! That is no way to speak to your father!" Gwen sighed. She'd never be able to understand why David thought it was a good idea to adopt this demon child. Though she, and anyone who saw them, could see how much love David poured into his 'son'.

Gwen sighed, "Lets just get back to camp. Remember, we have the newcomers tomorrow."

David perked up, "Oh! Right, yes, of course! Well what are we just standing around for?! Come on!"

He ran ahead of Gwen, Max in his arms.

"I- DAVID, WAIT UP, I HAVE THE LIGHT!"

 

* * *

 

    _BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

A loud groan erupted from a small brunette as he turned off his alarm. "Good morning Dipper!!!" The obnoxiously loud voice came from none other than his own twin sister, Mabel.

"Let me guess, you've been awake for an hour already?" She giggled and sat down next to him on his bed, "More than that! It's 3!" Dipper shot up, a terrified look on his face.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. She waved it off, "I already got all your stuff packed, don't worry."

"My journal?" "Yep." "Clothes?" "Obviously." "Food?" "I have like a billion bags of candy, we're fine!" He glared at her. "Jeez, I'm kidding! I put in a few protein bars for yah." "Deodorant? Toothbrushes? Water bottles?" "Yes to all of them!"

Dipper sighed in relief, "Okay, good... I still can't get over why Mom and Dad aren't letting us go to Grunkle Stan's this summer." His sister shrugged and stood up to walk over to her side of the room.

"Probably because we almost died and the whole Stan was pretending to be Ford and he's not dead thing."

"And you brought home a pig."

"Waddles is a lovely baby!"

Dipper rose a brow, and as if on queue, Waddles walked in with a shoe in his mouth, and their mom screaming.

"Okay, yeah, maybe that too."

 "Mabel, is Mason awake yet?" Their dad yelled. "Yeah!" Mabel replied, grabbing a few plushies off her bed.

"Why do you need to bring so many things? We're going to camp." She replied with finger guns and an "Exactly." before continuing what she was doing. Dipper rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." He told his sister, who gave him a thumbs up as she left the room ahead of him, her pig following behind her.

 

After Dipper's shower, he got dressed, ate breakfast, and it was time to leave for another summer. Mabel was busy texting someone, probably Candy or Grenda. Dipper was pretty sure she also had Pacifica's number, but Mabel never confirmed if she did or not.

"So where are we going again?" Dipper asked once everything was packed up.

"Camp Campbell! You remember what camps you signed up for?" 

"Arts and Crafts!" Mabel announced with a wide smile. Dipper gave a smaller smile as he answered, "Supernatural."

His mom frowned. "Dipper, sweetie, you really have to get your head out of the clouds. Ghosts aren't real."

Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but his sister stepped in for him, "Aw, mom, Dipper knows that! He just... uh, finds it fascinating to learn about! You know, all the different theories about how ghosts exist and all that junk!" He held a slightly confused look at Mabel's response, but their mom seemed to buy it.

"Well, alright then. See you two after the summer!"

And out the door they went, the soft breeze making a nice contrast to California's burning sun.

"Well. Onto a new adventure."

"Yep... Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

A door busted open as an old, rusty, yellow bus pulled in. "Gwen, quick! They're here!" The ginger had a wide smile as he ran up to greet the newcomers, his colleague being not so enthusiastic.

"David, I will never understand how you can be so... Happy about everything." Gwen said as she walked up to him, watching the twins exit the bus and look slightly confused.

"Welcome to Camp Campbell! My name is David, and this here my fellow camp counselor, Gwen!" He held a smile, which seemed to spread onto Mabel.

"Oh my gosh, you have freckles! That's so cute!! My name's Mabel, and this is my twin brother Dipper!" She added on in a slight not so whisper, "He has freckles too but he never goes outside so you cant see them."

Dipper held a small laugh and gently pushed his sister off of him, "Mabel, personal space." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yo, who are these assholes?"

"Max, language."

Mabel looked at the owner of the new voice. "Oh dear..." Dipper mumbled. "Uhh, So where are we gonna be staying?"

"Follow me! I'll help you unpack your things!" David's chipper personality reminded Dipper of his sister. The twins followed David and Gwen picked up Max to carry him with her, much to his annoyance.

 

After getting settled in, Dipper and Mabel took some time to explore. Mabel took off to make new friends, and Dipper left to adventure the woods, journal in hand.

He sketched out a few trees, took some notes, and eventually, settled on sitting by the lake. The sun danced atop the water, making it sparkle as small ripples swept through it. The faint caw of a bird came from the woods behind Dipper.

"Hey, you." Dipper turned his head to see the kid from earlier.

"Oh, hello. Max is it? Something you need?"

Max sat down next to Dipper, "What's up with your sister?" Dipper gulped, having a feeling of what he may mean with that question.

"What do you mean?"

Max pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "She gave me, and a few other guys, this." He handed it to Dipper.

"Will you date me? Yes, Definitely, Absolutely... Dammit Mabel, again?" Max rose a brow and Dipper sighed. "She's going through this whole boy crazy phase. She did this last year. Same exact note too." He gave Max back the paper, "Just don't worry about it."

"Alright, cool." Max folded the note back into his pocket and went silent as he stared out to the lake.

It was a nice silence between the two, the only sound being the wind rustling the pines behind them, and the occasional fish jumping out of the water. 

Dipper was the one to break the silence, "So, what's with that spooky island over there?"

"Spooky Island? It's suppose to be haunted, but all that I've seen is a... Really fucked up old sex dungeon." Dipper cringed, "I did not need to know that."

"And I didn't need to see it." 

"You poor soul."

Max shrugged, "Shit happens, I guess." Dipper nodded, "That's true."

A few more minutes of silence passed by before Dipper stood up, "Well, I suppose we should be heading back." Max shrugged, "If you want, there's really not much to do back there."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I really don't trust Mabel by herself for an extended period of time." Max gave a small laugh as he stood up.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

The walk back was silent, as was most of their small conversation, though it didn't seem Dipper minded. He was busying himself with looking around, Max seemed confused as to why the newbie kept looking everywhere, but he didn't verbalize it. Not when a faint scream was heard from camp.

"What the fuck was that?" Max questioned out loud. Dipper held a scared look and ran ahead.

When the two got back, they saw David on the camp pole, Waddles sniffing underneath him. 

"Where the fuck did that pig come from?" As if to answer Max's question, Mabel came running over.

"Waddles! There you are!" The pig snorted and looked up as she swept him into her arms, a wide smile on her face, "I was looking all over for you!!!"

Dipper groaned and walked over to his sister, "Mabel, why did you bring Waddles?" David slid down the pole back to his feet.

"Yes, uh, why did you bring a pig? Let alone one that was trying to eat me!" 

Mabel giggled and pressed her face against Waddles', "He wasn't trying to eat  _you_ , he was trying to eat your socks!" Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, "But that doesn't answer why you-" "Mom didn't want me to leave him at home. Trust me, I don't want him out here! He can get eaten by wolves! Or-or a bear! Or what about that dinosaur that took him last year!!"

"Uhhh, dinosaurs are extinct." Neil spoke up. Mabel shook her head, "Not all of them!" Dipper felt sweat drip off his face, "Uhhhh, hey Mabel! How about we get Waddles something to eat, yeah? I bet he's hungry."

"Okay! Silly pig, trying to eat that nice man's shoe." Dipper looked back at the small crowd as he took his sister away.

"Mabel, remember what Ford said about talking about all the weirdness of Gravity Falls?" Mabel squinted at Dipper.

"You don't wanna feed Waddles at all."

"That's not my point! Just... Don't mention that kinda stuff. People might think we're CRAZY!" Dipper gave her a serious look, which she held for only a moment before sighing.

"Okay... Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just be careful. Now come on, let's get the pig fed and head to bed. It's been a long day."


End file.
